A sentimental story
by AK-2003
Summary: Patamon reflects about himself , Angemon and Tk .


Just a sentimental story  
  
~From Patamon's diary~  
  
"I love human life , despite I am a digimon I always wanted to be human. Perhaps that's the reason I love being Angemon , pitty that my other part of my personality shows for a short time. But I know that someday I'll be Angemon , completely.  
  
Sometimes I dream that I have a chat with Angemon , and at the end before I wake up , we are laughing together.  
  
Angemon is as Jokeful as I am , and he loves good music twice . Pitty that Angemon isn't a good singer , maybe he should take some lessons befor he considers the idea of becoming a star.  
  
heee heee.  
  
Nobody knows , that along with Tk , Angemon became my best friend. I admire him very much , pitty that I only see him in dreams. But sometimes I can hear his voice speaking to me , I could swear that I heard his voice for the first time when I digivolved into him that first time. When Tk was in a real danger , I heard , when Devimon took Tk and I into his hands , " Don't be afraid , remember that your are the chosen digimon of Hope. You are stronger than you supposse , don't be afraid on showing up your true power . Remember that you promissed on taking care of the most inocent boy of the world"  
  
I thought , for much time , that it was only a dream. But I know know , that Angemon was keeping an eye on us since the very first moment.  
  
Now I am listening to a Celine Dion's song "It is all coming back to me" , I'll never tell gatomon or the others how sentimental am I . Listening to this song , I am remembering .... memories are coming back to me , especially that day when I became Angemon the first time.  
  
I remember everything perfectly , when we became One with the Light and I know that I'll never be as strong as then. I met Miracles , I met Death and ressurrection .  
  
Now Tk is sleeping still holding a book on his chest. Poor boy , he's doing too much.  
  
Being a digichosen isn't an eassy work , between school and the mission of protecting two worlds this may exhaust him.  
  
He's still dressed and of course , his mother is working until late ..again. His father and his brother don't live in the same house , because they are the Ishida Family and Tk's a Takaishi."  
  
-Poor Tk - Patamon stopped writting and turned off his walkman - he spends most of his time alone . I'm glad of being here , but sometimes my heart is hurt when I read in Tk's eyes the word loneliness. Even with the gang, fighting or having fun , I know that he feels very lonely.  
  
Patamon smiled.  
  
-Tk- the tiny Patamon spoke softly to his friend's ears- how can I make you understand that you are not alone? How can I make you understand that that sadness of a broken family might be an ilussion? Remember that there is a lot of people who love you and wish you happiness? And the most important thing , never fear again of loosing me , lossing Angemon because even if the worst thing could happen to us , we are keeping the promisse of staying with you forever. An we are able to return from the world of death , deffy Destiny's laws , you are our kid and I wish you the best .  
  
We'll be friends forever.  
  
Tk awoke and his face turned with tears. he hugged Patamon and began to cry .  
  
Days before , Blackwargreymon almost killed Angemon but a Miracle brought Magna Angemon and the holly angel almost killed Blackwargreymon. But Tk ,was still very shocked because of this and despite he explained Cody that he only hated those ones who manipulate darkness forces , yet Tk didn't speak a word about his feelings.  
  
- Patamon... - he was crying loudly.  
  
- Cry Tk , express yourself. You need this.  
  
-I ... I... please , don't let anybody take your life again. I was dreaming about that horrible battle between you and Devimon , you gave your life for me and I dreamt about Blackwargreymon , again attacking Angemon ... I can't help but fearing about that.  
  
- I know. But I am here , Angemon is among us . And remeber that we are the keepers of Hope , after death , there's always a place for Hope and REssurection.  
  
And Patamon smiled and turned himself into the great angel called Angemon .  
  
- Remember my child , you'll never be alone. You have your parents , you have Matt , you have Kari... and your duty is always protecting them , as my duty is protecting you .  
  
The angel hugged the boy at the same way that Tk's father would and the warm that was emanating Angemon was so comfortable that Tk again got asleep , but with a smile instead . Something bad was gone now , and Tk's heart was in peace again.  
  
Angemon took the boy and left him on his bed , covered him and left the room silently.  
  
-Now he's fine - said the angel and inside his body , his other part , Patamon assented.  
  
The angel turned himself into Patamon and Patamon went to sleep . He was now visiting his alter ego , in his dream , but Angemon was now sitting next to a piano.  
  
Tk would never believe that Patamon , in this dream , kept playing the piano with Angemon all night singing Elton John's songs.  
  
Patamon could win an award because of his funny dreams , especially singing "Your song ."  
  
Yeah , that's why Patamon loves meeting his alter ego on dreams .  
  
^^  
  
NOTE: This is a very unusual fic that I wrote , I hope you have enjoyed it. 


End file.
